


Tweaking TFA

by Passionate_Storyteller



Series: Sequel Trilogy Fix-it/ Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite Sort of, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionate_Storyteller/pseuds/Passionate_Storyteller
Summary: "These are your first steps..."Rewriting parts of The Force Awakens to smooth over some rough edges and set the scene for what's to come.Italicised dialogue and anything else you recognise is taken from TFA’s novelisation or movie clips.
Relationships: Finn & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Sequel Trilogy Fix-it/ Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062131
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Finn on Jakku

**Author's Note:**

> Tweak #1: Finn finds water on Jakku differently.
> 
> Music for this chapter: [Finn's Trek/Stolen Jacket](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ6JVxA_--0&list=PLauGpiqPcHu2OS866aNzajntIKT5ZHhj6&index=6)

Finn shed his armour hastily, kicking bits of it into the sand as he did so. He’d always found it confining; to be finally free of it was a relief… if a slightly intimidating one. The last bit of his past, removed.

Something clunked at his feet, drawing Finn’s attention. He found himself staring at his utility belt. _Hm_. That one…might actually be useful.

Finn picked it up and fastened it awkwardly over his black undersuit, having to tighten it an extra notch to do so. Usually it was worn over his armour, clicking into place at the waist, but this would have to do.

He looked around one last time, then picked up Poe’s jacket. _I wish…_ he thought, then shook his head, leaving it unfinished. Instead, he shouldered the jacket and began walking. “Guess it’s up to me, now, huh.” He muttered.

The idea was as disappointing as it was lonely.

*

Some hours later, Finn staggered towards the village he’d seen from atop the sand-dune cliffs. He was hot, tired, and thirsty. Very thirsty. The jacket, when used as a sunshade, had been useful to protect him from the worst of Jakku’s sun, but nothing could protect against the heat. Finn knew he was likely dehydrated, and running on fumes – adrenaline alone. He needed water, and fast.

As he stumbled along the main “road” – if you could call it that – of this barely-there town, Finn began scanning his surroundings with a renewed intensity. How did a traveller find water, here?

Most beings he saw turned away, or gave him disdainful looks. Finn glared right back. Perhaps that was unwise, but he was reaching the end of his tether. At last, he met the gaze of one of the few sympathetic scavengers.

The Rodian was sitting with several others, cleaning bits of metal. Finn recognised some of the types. After they’d stared at each other for a few moments, the scavenger gestured with their chin to a short line of beings, who stood in front of a stall operated by a droid. Most in the line held jars and containers of various sorts, though some did not.

Finn gave a relieved smile. “Thank you,” he breathed. The Rodian ignored his thanks, returning to their task.

Finn watched the queue for a moment – and then realised he couldn’t relax yet. The beings were all handing over some sort of payment in order to get their ration, and it wasn’t credits. Not that Finn had any of those on him. They were handing over scrap and spare parts, like the ones the Rodian was cleaning.

For a moment, Finn could only panic – until the creaking of his utility belt reminded him. Surely there would be _something_ in there he could use? Finn dug through the belt’s pouches, wishing he’d thought to take stock of its contents when he’d put it on earlier that day.

Clutching his meagre findings (a grappling hook and a blaster pack) in his hands, he joined the queue. The wait for the front of the line seemed to take an age. Eventually, Finn made it to the front and gave his payment to the droid manning the stall. It was here that Finn discovered that the line wasn’t for water at all, but some sort of milk from a large, rather smelly herbivore.

This was well outside Finn’s range of experience – but milk was still liquid, and the First Order had ensured all their troops were immune to allergens, to better prevent weakness in the form of poisoning.

And really, this _entire day_ had been well outside his range of experience. Finn decided he might as well get used to it. He accepted his cup of milk and drank greedily.

As he finished it, a shout caught his attention, and he looked around to see a young woman being accosted by two larger beings. _Well, that’s hardly fair_ , he thought.


	2. Maz's Cantina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweak #2: Rewriting specific scenes from the Cantina. 
> 
> Music for this chapter: [Dobra Doompa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxKNtor-cOA&list=PLauGpiqPcHu2OS866aNzajntIKT5ZHhj6&index=15), [Finn's Confession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxKNtor-cOA&list=PLauGpiqPcHu2OS866aNzajntIKT5ZHhj6&index=16), [The Vision](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxKNtor-cOA&list=PLauGpiqPcHu2OS866aNzajntIKT5ZHhj6&index=17), [Maz's Counsel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxKNtor-cOA&list=PLauGpiqPcHu2OS866aNzajntIKT5ZHhj6&index=18) and [The Starkiller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtPi8PYK0G8&list=PLauGpiqPcHu2OS866aNzajntIKT5ZHhj6&index=19).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor tweaks that occurred between this scene and the last one, too small to justify a full chapter: Han and Chewie did not find the Falcon immediately, near Jakku. An old tracker in the Falcon activated when Finn, Rey and BB-8 took off in it, and Han and Chewie then searched for it. Unfortunately, they were also being chased by the Kanjiklub, leading to the collection of movie scenes. 
> 
> They made it through, and arrived on Takodana and were greeted by Maz, who, after greeting and feeding them, gave her speech about evil through the ages. Spooking Finn in the process…

_“Solo, what’s she doing?” he asked._

_Han shrugged. “No idea.” He said, “but it ain’t good.”_

_Maz finally spoke. “I’ve lived for over one thousand years. Long enough to see the same eyes in different people.” She adjusted the goggles again, and to Finn’s relief the pirate’s eyes went back to normal._

“I’m looking at the eyes of a man who is afraid.” She said solemnly. “But afraid of _what?_ That’s the question…”

Finn flinched at the feeling of her all-seeing eyes – judging him, and perhaps finding him wanting. “Afraid? Of course I’m afraid!” he said in frustration, “Do you have _any idea_ of the kind of day – the kind of _week_ I’ve had? No. You don’t know _anything_ about me. So if you could just keep your _judgements_ to yourself, I’d appreciate that.”

Maz continued staring at him. If anything, Finn’s outburst seemed to have made her amused. “You’ve got spirit, though. I like you.” She declared.

Finn scowled at her. “We should _all_ be afraid.” He said, quieter. “I don’t understand why you’re not. When – when you announced Solo like that, you don’t know who heard. The First Order will find us, and then what? They’ll capture us, torture us for information, and all this will have been for nothing!”

Maz raised her eyebrows. “You think it would be that easy?” she asked, then gestured to Han and Rey. “Do you doubt your capabilities and those of your friends? Nothing is ever fixed.”

“She has a point, kid. Nothing’s certain. And it’s not like we’re pushovers.” Han interjected, curious as to why Finn was in such a state. Beside him, Rey nodded, also looking concerned.

Finn swallowed. The casual dismissal of his fears was jarring, and he couldn’t decide whether Maz was arrogant, or just thoughtless. Solo, though… that was overconfidence, plain and simple.

Realising the others expected a response from him, Finn tried again. “You don’t know the First Order like I do.” He said quietly, “They’re single-minded, and will stop at nothing to get the droid.” He glanced at BB-8, who beeped anxiously, pressing against Rey’s legs. “And all of us are targets. Especially me.” he added, even softer.

Maz and Han frowned at him, but it was Rey who asked, “Why? What do you know about the First Order that we don’t?”

Finn turned to her, seeing the honest puzzlement on her face. _Ah, shavit_. He thought. _Time to come clean_. Han’s warning had made Finn realise the moment was coming. But he’d hoped for a little more time. Time to pretend.

“I’m not… not who you think I am, Rey.” He began, trying to find the words. “Not really.”  
Rey shook her head slowly, not understanding what she was hearing. “What are you talking about? Finn, you’re -”

Finn’s voice tightened. “I’ve lied to you since we met.” He said. Rey froze. “I’m not Resistance. I’m a _stormtrooper_.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock, utterly silent. Behind her, Han tensed, eyes fixed on Finn’s face. Maz watched on.

“Like all of them, I was taken from a family I’ll never know,” Finn continued, the words tumbling out now the truth was released. “I was raised – trained – to do one thing. Kill my enemy.” He felt an unidentifiable emotion well up in him, one they thought they’d trained out of him long ago.

“But in my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn’t going to kill for them. So I took Poe, and escaped. As it happens, right into you. And you asked me if I was Resistance, and looked at me like no-one else had. So I said the first thing that came to mind that I thought would please you. I was ashamed of what I was. But I’m done with the First Order. I’m never going back.”

Finn found himself struggling to swallow, much less speak. He panted for breath, remembering the moment he’d made that choice. The pain and fear solidifying into a single thought: _No_. _I can’t do this. I **won’t**_. That thought had led him here. 

He felt the weight of their gazes on him – Maz, Han, and most importantly, Rey. At some point in his tale, her hand had crept up to cover her mouth, but she still stared at him with wide, impossibly sad eyes. Finn couldn’t tell if she was hurt for him – or _because_ of him.

He looked away. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to take up the fight against them just because someone says it’s part of some mythical battle of the ages.” He said. “All I wanted was to escape. I said nothing about joining up to another cause. I was willing to deliver Beebee-Ate to the Resistance as a last favour to the man who made my escape possible – but…”

He looked back at Rey. “Solo could do that just as well as _us_.” He said, jerking his thumb at the older man, who pulled an indignant face. Finn continued, “Sounds like he’s the one who _needs_ to.” He hadn’t understood everything Maz and Han had spoken of earlier, but that much was clear.

Han’s indignant expression deepened. “Oh, come _on_ , now… You’re agreeing with her?” he spluttered.  
“He has a point,” Maz reminded him. “Whether you think Leia wants to see you or not. How long has it been since you last saw her, again?”

Han snorted. “Sooner than you think.” He replied, with a quirk of his lip. “Listen, Maz…” They began to argue in low voices.

Finn and Rey ignored them, intent on each other. “Maz says it’s a fight that’s been going on for millennia, and we’re just in the latest round.” Finn said, “Surely there’s more to the galaxy than that, Rey… for _both_ of us.”

Rey twitched. She could see his point, but… “If not us, who will fight?” she asked, looking into his eyes, “Beebee-Ate came to me, to _us_. Don’t we owe it to them – and their old master – to help?”

Beside her, Beebee-Ate let out a low series of beeps, rolling their dome towards Rey. They looked up at Finn, and he paused, meeting their photoreceptor with his gaze for a moment before looking away. He refused to read any emotion from the droid’s stare.

“Maybe… but… We shouldn’t have to waste our lives following the cycle. Not when we’ve just got free.” He finally said, looking back at Rey again.

Rey reached out, placing a hand on his arm. “But we’re not… just blindly following.” She said, feeling out the answer. “It’s… our fight, too. Just because we’re afraid doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do it.” She hoped that by owning her own fear, Finn would hear her. Though… his argument was compelling…

Finn nodded slowly. “Be scared, but do it anyway?” he asked, a corner of his mouth pulling up.  
Rey grinned and nodded, too. “Making the _choice_ to – to do the _right_ thing.” She added.

Finn stared, reminded sharply of his own words to Poe – was it really only days ago?

Finn was caught, remembering. It had been such a short time since then, but so much had happened. The emotion he’d felt when telling his story swelled again, reminding him of something he’d heard long, long ago.

Finn tried to shake it off, refocusing on Rey’s imploring gaze. But he still had no words for her. Likewise, Rey was also speechless, lost in her own ponderings.

In the sudden quiet, the two heard Maz and Han’s argument. “You’ve all been running for too long. Even if some of it was played up for the story… hasn’t it gone on long enough?” Maz asked, shaking her head. “I’m surprised, frankly. You were always so good at looking ahead, Han. I think now it’s your time to look back. At what – and who – you’ve left behind.”

Han growled in frustration. “Don’t lecture me, you old pirate, I know _exactly_ who’s waiting for me. But I made a promise to her… and I haven’t fulfilled it yet.” He said, begging her to understand.  
Maz frowned, ominously. “Han. He is _beyond your reach_.” She scolded, “Go _home_.”

Finn glanced at Rey, seeing she was as confused as he was. He looked at BB-8. “You know what that’s about?” he asked. BB-8 swivelled their dome from side to side in a clear no. Then looked back at Finn and beeped enquiringly.

Even without Rey translating, Finn knew what the droid wanted. He opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. He listened. The feeling tugged at him, and he heard a voice. “Do you hear that?” he asked Rey. It was beautiful…

Rey listened. “I…” she began. Her automatic answer was “no” – above the noise of Han and Maz, there was only a profound sort of silence. Heavy and cloying… blanketing even the sounds of the rest of the cantina patrons outside. But as she made to speak, Rey heard something through the silence… the voice of a crying child.

She rose from her seat, an intent expression on her face. “Someone’s crying.” She said, her voice dreamlike. Then she gave herself a shake. “We have to help them!” she added, more herself. She walked from the room, following the voice.

Finn stared after her. “Crying?” he repeated. “I heard singing… always _towards_ the trouble, honestly…” he swiftly followed.

Behind them, Maz and Han paid the two no attention, focused on their discussion. But BB-8 beeped curiously, and rolled after them.

Finn followed Rey along the stone passageway and down the stairs, catching up with her as she paused in front of the single door. It almost seemed to vibrate. Rey reached out her hand, and Finn joined her, drawn forward by the something that was beyond.

The door unsealed itself before they could make contact. With a last, nervous, glance at each other, they entered side-by-side. BB-8 came rolling in after them.

They looked around at the room they’d entered, seeing boxes and crates stacked in haphazard piles throughout. Shelves were stuffed to bursting with more boxes and packages covered with dust, heavy with age. Rey was drawn to one item in particular – a wooden chest on a table at the back of the room.

It seemed to shine, beckoning her closer. Beside her, Finn drew in his breath; he felt the pull too. They moved forward as one.

A voice seemed to echo from the room – _“These are your first steps_. _”_

Reaching the chest, hearing the voice, Finn and Rey paused to exchange a glance. They shared their confusion at what was happening to them, and their resolve at their path.

Then they turned to the wooden chest again. Each reached out a hand to clasp the other’s. With their free hands, they opened the lid of the chest together. Inside was a lightsabre hilt. Still moving as one, they reached out to touch it, perhaps pick it up.

A heavy, slow, mechanical breathing filled the room. Rey turned, pulling Finn with her, to find them standing in an impressive hallway, its architecture reminiscent of the old Empire. Rey leant forward, squinting into the distance, where she saw a section of the famed Cloud City. Two figures were locked in combat, silhouetted against the sky. Someone, somewhere, somewhen, called out to Rey. Two voices overlapping: “ _Rey_ ,” said one; a woman. “ _Beru_.” Said the other; a man.

A different voice called to Finn. Turning, he saw a young woman, only a few years older than he was now. She wore a wide-sleeved shirt and long, flowing trousers in greenish-grey tones. A round pleated headwrap in similar colours kept her black locs out of reach of the toddler she bounced in her arms.

Finn looked at the little boy, at his gummy, gap-toothed smile, and felt a pang of familiarity. The woman was <a href="<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvtzleHF1g0>" >singing</a> to him, grinning.

“Mama?” a little girl tugged on the woman’s leg, her skin the same dark brown as her brother and mother. The woman shifted the boy in her arms and crouched to talk to the girl. As she did, the door opened, and a man entered. “Baba!” the boy cried in delight.

Finn, heart aching, started forward… only to trip and fall, dragging Rey down with him. They landed, not on the hard, wooden floor of the family’s home, but in brittle scrub in an open field. They exchanged a puzzled glance and peered through the bushes, hearing the tramping of boots. What they saw made Finn recoil, a gasp of “ _No!_ ” falling from his lips unheeded.

Stormtroopers bustled around a town and surrounding fields, gathering families up and forcing them towards checkpoints at the edge of the field. There, with a mix of kind reassurance and firm words, children were separated from their parents and loaded onto shuttles, which took off towards the waiting star destroyer that loomed ominously in the yellow-tinged sky above.

Finn’s eyes were drawn to one family in particular – the family from before. Finn watched, helpless, as the children were taken away, with stormtroopers holding the parents back. “No!” the mother gasped, echoing Finn’s earlier cry.

A stormtrooper captain in red armour approached them. He gestured to the dry, barren fields, empty skies, and the thin bodies of the adults and children. Though Finn couldn’t hear the words he spoke, his tone was reassuring. The captain moved closer, obscuring Finn’s view of the family.

Finn heard a rumble of sound in the distance, through the cloudless sky – thunder, or a ship’s engine? He couldn’t tell. He looked back at Rey, who opened her mouth to say something… and then her eyes widened in alarm. “Duck!” she yelled, jerking them down again. A green-bladed lightsabre slammed into the ground, barely missing Finn’s head.

When Finn looked up again, he saw they were on a different planet, a different day. It was night, and the very air felt oppressive, heavy with humidity and something more.

A hand reached over their heads and retrieved the lightsabre. Finn and Rey rolled over to watch as the grey-cloaked figure raised it against one of their fellows – who met their thrust with a lightsabre of their own; one with a red beam. “Ben, what are you _doing?_ ” a woman’s voice, belonging to the wielder of the green blade, yelled, “Stop, _please!_ ”

The figure with the red lightsabre swung.

“No!” Rey gasped, reaching forward with arm outstretched. The sky cracked open, and heavy rain fell, chilling to the bone. Soaked and shivering, Rey clambered to her feet, pulling Finn with her. They looked around at a sodden battlefield, illuminated by firelight – firelight from a distant, burning temple. The sight of which made something in Rey stir.

As the feeling rose within her, a sound made Rey turn again, and she blinked in surprise at the sight of a small blue-and-silver R2 unit. As she watched, a new figure fell to his knees beside the droid, reaching out to place his hand – made of silver metal and other synthetic materials – onto the droid’s domed head. The feeling surged, but she blinked – and both were gone.

Instead, she and Finn stood amongst rows of bunks, filled with sleeping children. Night-time on board a First Order starship. Looking around, Finn saw a glint of light reflecting off open eyes in the darkness: someone was awake. Finn moved closer, and Rey moved with him.

He recognised the boy; some years had passed, removing the baby look from his cheeks, but now showing the hint of who he would become. There was no sign of his sister; she would be in another section of the sleeping quarters. The boy sniffled and hugged himself, quietly, quietly. His mouth moved silently as he repeated words to himself, trying to remember their meaning. Finn stared, the feeling of recognition building.

As he stared, heartsick, he took comfort from Rey’s hand, tightly gripping his. Grounding him.

A bright, blue-white light appeared beyond the boy’s bunk. As Finn and Rey watched, a woman emerged from the light, wreathed in it. Her skin was warm brown, her eyes like darkest amber, and her hair haloed her face in black coils.

She was singing, the same song that the boy’s mother had sung to him. The boy’s face lit up and the sound, and he rolled over to look at her. No-one else stirred. The woman knelt by his bunk and stroked his head, calming him. Finn shivered, remembering…

He drew in his breath to speak – and another child’s scream rent the air.

“No!”

Rey went still beside him. Finn blinked. Around them, the sands of Jakku stretched wide.  
“ _No!_ ” The child’s voice screamed again.

Finn and Rey looked around to see a small girl, her hair done in three buns. Rey trembled, and Finn squeezed her hand. “Come back!” The girl pleaded.  
“ _Quiet,_ girl.” Unkar Plutt ordered gruffly.

A ship fired up with a roar behind them. As Rey and Finn turned to look, it shot off into the atmosphere.

In the distance, another lightsabre ignited, startling them both. Turning around again, Rey and Finn were confronted by seven cloaked figures, standing on ash-covered ground. Rey pressed a hand to her mouth, her eyes huge with fear. The seven loomed above all else, tall and foreboding, all armed with different laser weapons. And they were led by a man in a mask who Finn knew all too well. “Oh, no.” He breathed. He pulled Rey away, scrambling backwards.

Rey’s foot turned on a loose stone, and she stumbled, jerking Finn’s arm. When he looked up again, the seven had vanished. In their place marched rows of stormtroopers, cadets no longer, disembarking off shuttles onto the deck of a starship. Above, two captains watched, impassive – one in red armour. The other in chrome.

Finn shuddered, recognising both. Rey was a steady presence beside him.

“Finn.” Two voices spoke, a woman and a man. Finn jolted, hearing their power. He recognised the first voice. But the other…

“There are more of you out there.” The second voice, the man’s, continued. It was deep and measured; calm, yet powerful. Finn looked around, but the source did not appear. “ _Find them_.”

 _What did that mean?_ Finn opened his mouth to respond – though he knew not what – and they were pulled forward into a snowy tundra, covered with blackened trees. Finn shivered. He recognised this place, too.

In front of them, they could hear the sounds of battle – weapons clashing with ferocity and fear. As Finn moved to investigate, Rey turned the other way, pulling at Finn’s hand.

She listened, then heard it again. A voice, from the depths of the silence.

 _That_ voice.

“Stay here. I’ll come back for you.”

Rey whirled, eyes desperately searching through the trees. “Where are you?” she turned this way and that, trying to see, to hear, to _feel_ …

“I’ll come back sweetheart. I promise.”

“I’m here! _Right here!_ Where are you?”

No response. She pulled Finn along, eyes straining… only to be brought to a sudden halt by a masked figure stepping without warning from behind the tree.

Finn let out a startled yell, and Rey screamed, then screamed again. She stumbled, dragging them both down. They fell backward, backward, sitting down hard in –

The underground corridor, outside the room where they’d found the lightsabre. Rey panted for breath, feeling as if she had just fallen from the heights of a destroyer wreck without a harness.

Finn had fared little better. In fact, he could still hear Rey’s last scream echoing in his ears…

“There you are.”

The voice made Rey jump, and Finn flinch. But it was only Maz Kanata, standing in the passageway between where they sat and the stairway. Beside her, BB-8 whirred anxiously.

“What _was_ that?” Rey managed to gasp as she tried to catch her breath. She scrambled to her feet. “I – I’m sorry. We – we shouldn’t have gone in there.”

Finn stood up, also, frowning. The scream, the scream… was that really Rey, after all? Or was it something else? He looked beyond Maz, senses straining. An ominous feeling took up residence in his gut. 

Maz looked at them, then the open doorway, and back to them again. “So…. you found the Skywalker lightsabre.” She said, “Or it found you.”

This statement was sufficiently surprising to distract Finn, at least for a moment. “What? You – you can’t be serious.” He stuttered, staring back at the innocent-looking box. Rey, likewise, gaped, and shook her head in denial.

Maz explained, “That lightsabre was Luke’s, and his father’s before him. And now, it calls to _you_.” She looked at both of them.

Finn frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.” He muttered. And it still didn’t explain why he’d seen those… visions. Or why he could still hear the scream.

And… why was it overlapping with that rumbling sound? For a moment, Finn saw a flicker of a plasma laser, cutting through the galaxy. He started, the lump in his gut growing larger.

He stepped forward, peering past Maz.

“Finn?” Rey asked, confused.

He turned to look back at her. “Something’s wrong. Outside. Above. I – I have to see. Need some air.” He stammered.

Maz gave him a keen look. “Oh, dear.” She murmured, then stepped aside to let him pass.

“I’ll be back soon!” Finn called over his shoulder, wanting to reassure Rey. She did not reply, and he soon sped up, almost running up the stairs and along the corridor.

Han had been lurking in the corridor near the top of the stairs, and started in surprise to see Finn. “Hey, what’s the hurry?” he called.

Finn barely heard him, intent on getting outside. He had to see, had to _know_.

Han stared after him, then, frowning, followed.

*

Meanwhile, back in the basement, Rey turned to look at Maz. “Do you know what that’s about?” she asked, confused. How could Finn just leave her here like that? After what they’d just been through together?

Maz sighed, looking at where Finn had gone. “I expect we’ll find out soon enough.” She said. Then she turned back to Rey. “Listen to me. That lightsabre… it’s never activated for anyone since I found it. Never shown anything. To have it do that to you… it means something. Something very special.”

Rey shook her head. “I… I have to get back to Jakku.” She said. The vision had reminded her of the risk she’d taken by leaving. “All I want is to deliver BB-8 safely to the Resistance. Then I’m returning.”

Finn had had a point, earlier. All this fighting, war, death, despair – they didn’t _have_ to participate in the cycle more than necessary. Rey shook her head. “Finn was right. This… it’s too big for us.” She said, “I – I need to get back.”

“Yes, Han told me that.” Maz said, in a gentle voice Rey had never heard her use. Coming closer, she lifted her goggles off her head and reached out her hand. Slowly, Rey took it with one of her own – the opposite to the one she’d used to hold Finn’s hand, minutes ago.

“Listen to me.” Maz continued, “Whatever – whomever – you’ve been waiting for… I can see it in your eyes, you’ve known it all along. They’re not coming back.”

Rey screwed up her face, a few tears escaping. Maz gave her a moment before going on, “But – there is someone who still could. With your help.” She gestured to the lightsabre in the next room. “That lightsabre called to _you_. The belonging you seek is not behind you; it is ahead.”

Rey stared, listening. But her heart quaked. She shook her head, wordless.

Maz said, “I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes – feel it. The light. It’s always been there. Reach out and let it guide you. Take up the lightsabre.” She implored.

Rey shook her head more vehemently, finally finding her words. “No.” she said, dropping Maz’s hand. “I’m never touching that thing again. I don’t want any part of this.” As she stood up, she gave voice to a small voice inside her: “I just want to go home _._ ” The trouble was, she didn’t know where that was, anymore…

Without another word, Rey strode from the room, heading for the stairs. She didn’t know where she was going – she just wanted _out_. BB-8 followed close behind, beeping in worry.

Maz sighed, watching her go. Perhaps it had been too much, too soon. But Rey had seemed ready, before – otherwise she wouldn’t have heard the lightsabre’s call. Maz went into the room and carefully lifted the sabre from its case, pocketing it.

She’d give Rey some time to settle herself – but if the woman didn’t decide on her own soon, events would force her hand. Maz knew that much.

A feeling rocked her, and she paused. “Oh, no.” she breathed. It appeared that Rey would not get much time to process at all. Maz went to find Finn.

*

When Finn reached the top of the steps, he paused for breath, beginning to scan his surroundings for the cause of the noise he could hear. Running footsteps made him turn, but it was only Han Solo.

“What’s going on?” The older man asked.

Finn shook his head, unable to explain the growing feeling of dread within him. He returned to his search.

 _“Oh, stars, what **is** that?” “Please, no!_” Voices cried, echoing from above, beyond. Finn’s head jerked up, seeing a reddish-pink streak of light shoot across the sky. It could’ve been mistaken for a strange daytime meteor, except Finn knew it wasn’t.

Staring at it, Finn was drawn in as the light gathered pace. In his mind’s eye, he saw the laser – for that was what it was – carve through space-time, aiming directly for the primary planet in a star system of five. As it hit the planet, Finn’s throat was choked with the residents’ fear and terror. They had no idea, no understanding of what was happening.

Finn met the gaze of a brown-skinned woman, professionally dressed in a grey uniform, as she stood on a balcony with other important figures. He felt her final moments and those of her fellows – etched deep into his bones.

“No,” Finn breathed. But there was no denying it – where once there had been a planet, a star system, now there only existed two binary stars, and an asteroid field of debris. Utterly devoid of life.

Shuddering, Finn came back to himself. He gulped in air, trying to calm his frantic heart, even as it reeled with pain at what had just occurred – pain that wasn’t fully his own.

A heavy hand landed on Finn’s shoulder. “Hey, Big Deal… you all right?” Han asked, concerned.

Finn realised his cheeks were wet. Sniffing, he wiped his hand across them, trying to find words.

Han gave him a moment to collect himself, looking up at the new star that had just formed, bright enough to be visible despite the daylight. “Now how the hell did that happen?” he muttered. Behind them, the other cantina patrons began spilling out of the entrance, having been told about the occurrence by one of their fellows. They began to speculate about how it had formed.

Finn paid them no mind. He didn’t need to speculate; he knew. “The First Order. They’ve done it.” he muttered. He didn’t want to believe it, but the evidence of his eyes… and his heart (however that came to be)… proved otherwise.

Han looked at him sharply. “Done what?” he asked. Chewbacca came jogging over, growling. Han waved away the device Chewie tried to hand him. “You use it, Chewie.” He said, keeping his gaze on Finn.

Finn finally found his voice. “Fired the Starkiller. It’s a weapon big enough to destroy whole star systems.” He said. _And Hux’s end goal has always been to destroy the Republic. I thought he’d never succeed…._

Han sucked in a breath, eyes wide. “Chewie… what star system did that hit?” he asked, voice shaking a little. Chewie growled a response, and Han paled. “ _Hosnia_? Oh, no.” he whispered.

Finn didn’t understand Wookiee, but he knew what they had to do now. “Oh yes.” He said, “We _have_ to get Beebee-Ate back to the Resistance.” He said, “And stop that weapon from ever firing again.”

Han gave him a considering look. “Chewie, how’s the ship?” he asked.

Then Finn realised something. “Wait – where _is_ Beebee-Ate? And -” he looked around, suddenly realising what was really wrong. “ _Where’s Rey_?”

Everyone in the building must have been outside by now; Finn saw even Maz had come.

Han blinked. “I thought…” he began, glancing behind them. Then he, too, spotted Maz. “Where’s Rey?” he demanded of the pirate.

Maz sighed. “She ran off with your droid shortly before that abomination occurred,” she said, pointing at the star where Hosnia should have been.

Finn frowned. “Ran off? What do you mean, ran off?” he asked.

Maz spread her hands. “We were discussing the past and future… she is unwilling to accept the lightsabre, at least, for now.” She said.

Finn could read between the lines. “What did you expect?” he asked, “You told her – us – it was the Skywalker sabre and expected her to _not_ run? Do you have any idea what that thing made us see?”

Maz focused on Finn. “It gave you visions?” she asked, wonderingly. Finn gave her an unimpressed stare.

Meanwhile, Han was trying to catch up. “Skywalker sabre?” he repeated, gaze locked on Maz.

Slowly, Maz reached into her pocket and withdrew the lightsabre that had caused so much trouble. Han recognised it instantly. “Where’d you get that?” he demanded.

Maz gave a little huff, amused. “Long story. A good one – for later.”

Surprising them all, she held the weapon out, not to Han or Chewbacca, but Finn. “Your friend is in grave danger. Take it – and find Rey.”

Finn stared at the object, and slowly lifted it from Maz’s palm. Fortunately, touching it didn’t give him any visions this time. Hm. He still needed to get Maz’s explanation about that. To his surprise, it felt comfortable to hold. Lighter than a blaster, it seemed to fit into his hand perfectly.

Finn, full of questions, looked at Maz. But she waved him off. “Go!” she ordered, then turned to the other two. “Solo, Chewbacca, with me.” She beckoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters of this fic. 
> 
> Characters – Finn’s parents are played by Deborah Ayorinde and Charles Babalola, and the Force-ghost by Viola Davis. I don’t want to name the second voice Finn hears – that would spoil their (re)introduction in VIII. But let’s just say it’s someone very recognisable, especially if you’ve watched the Prequel movies. Someone who wanted to be in TFA quite a lot, I’ve discovered (which I didn’t know until after I cast them). 
> 
> The song mentioned within the chapter is called Omo, [a Yoruba lullaby](http://nigeriavillagesquare.com/forum/threads/nigerian-language-songs-for-babies-and-children.7051/) . The “round pleated headwrap” Finn’s mother is wearing refers to a [gele](https://bellatory.com/fashion-accessories/Nigerian-Women-and-Their-Gele) common amongst Nigerian women.  
> Given that we have next to no backstory for Finn’s origins in canon (grrr), where necessary I’m using Yoruba as a reference, given that’s part of John Boyega’s heritage. 
> 
> For more about Finn's original TFA arc, see Okiro on YouTube.
> 
> Oh, yes, this is a re-post of last night's chapter. I had to tweak a couple of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1 end note: There. Fixed the cringey racist scene that’s played for laughs.


End file.
